A refrigerator with an in-door ice cube dispenser will often include a small shelf on which to place a glass. The shelf also functions to catch ice cubes that are ejected from the dispenser, but not caught in a user's glass. Such shelves, however, do not include a front barrier. Therefore, they are ineffective at preventing the ejected ice cubes from falling to the floor.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,021 disclosed an ice cube catcher that may be attached to a refrigerator door proximate a dispenser to catch and retain the ice cubes. It has been found, however, that melting ice cubes left in the catcher may result in water draining between the catcher and the refrigerator door and onto the floor. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide for an improved ice cube catcher that can mitigate the opportunity for ice melt to reach the floor.